Sonic DFORCE
by VanFullMoonHelsing
Summary: Eggman zaps Sonic with his latest ray. What did it do to our blue wonder? Why is he suddenly so angry all the time? And how did Eggman get a huge army? Click and find out the answers for yourself. Rated for blood and explosions. A lot of explosions.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a nice evening, where a hedgehog was sitting on some grass looking at the afternoon sunset.

"It looks so beautiful" Sonic said, "It's weird, how I don't take the time to look at this usually."

Sonic lay down on the grass, with his arms behind his head. Sonic closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the wind. His ear twitched when he heard the sound of a familiar mobile engine. Sonic turned his head to see the evil doctor that appears as his enemy.

"Eggman" Sonic exclaimed.

Eggman didn't say anything, he just shot a dark energy beam at Sonic.

"What the…" Sonic couldn't finish his sentence, because he fell unconscious.

"Perfect" Eggman said, smiling.

Eggman took Sonic to his new secret base. Eggman put Sonic in a tube and started pushing buttons. Sonic started waking up and noticed he was in a tube.

"What? Where am I?" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic looked over at Eggman, who was laughing. Sonic couldn't see what was so funny. Although he never does figure out what makes the bad guys laugh at the good guys anyway. Sonic then looked above. He saw a gun charging up a sort of purple energy. Sonic started banging on the glass. He tried spin-dashing into the glass. But nothing worked. Sonic sat down on the bottom of the tube, feeling as though Eggman had finally won. Eggman then pushed a red button and the purple energy hit Sonic. Sonic screamed as the pain was unbearable. Eggman just laughed at the hedgehog's pain. What Eggman didn't know was that this energy had unleashed something deep within Sonic's soul. Something he never he knew he had. Something. Dark.


	2. A Rescue From A Friend, Or Is It

Chapter 2

A Rescue From A Friend, Or Is It

Sonic fell onto his hands and knees. Weak, from the purple energy.

_What was that stuff, _Sonic thought_, was it, poison._

Sonic gulped at that thought.

Eggman noticed that Sonic was still alive.

"How is this possible" Eggman yelled, "You should be dead."

Eggman soon saw how weak Sonic looked.

"Well, looks as though you won't be able to survive a fall in that state" Eggman laughed.

Sonic looked up at Eggman.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"Bye, hedgehog" Eggman said, waving to Sonic.

Sonic got confused, but soon realised what Eggman meant. Eggman pushed a button and the bottom of the tube opened. Sonic looked down and saw the great forest below him.

"Uh, oh" Sonic exclaimed, as he fell from Eggman's Eggfort 3.

"So long, hedgehog" Eggman said as he laughed evilly at the falling hedgehog.

Sonic fell through the air, landing on every tree branch of the tree he fell on. Every branch he hit a groan or a moan escaped his mouth. A few seconds passed and Sonic soon landed on the ground.

"Ow, that hurt" Sonic said.

Sonic looked around at his surroundings.

"It looks a little dark, maybe…" Sonic started, but cut himself off when he saw it was night.

"My thoughts exactly" Sonic said, a sweat-drop forming to the side of his head.

Sonic shook his head and started walking through the forest to the nearest town.

Once Sonic arrived in the town, he knew exactly where he was.

"I'm in Westopolis" Sonic said.

"No, stop please!" a voice cried.

"That's Tails" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic ran in the direction of the voice. It was coming from an alleyway. Sonic stopped behind a corner to see what was going on. Inside the alley was a gang of teenage boys picking on a two-tailed fox.

_What are they__ doing to him_, Sonic thought.

Sonic looked a little more carefully and saw something that would haunt his mind forever. Two boys were holding Tails' arms tightly, one held one of Tails' tails and the last one held a knife.

"Please, you don't know what you're doing" Tails exclaimed, frightened.

"We're doing you favour by not letting you be a freak anymore" the boy with the knife said.

"But…but I like my tails" Tails cried.

"Why would you like being a freak" the boy with the knife said again, "Now hold still!"

The boy got the knife ready to cut Tails' tail off, when something as fast as the speed of sound ran past them. The boys holding Tails let him go and formed into a group at the back of the alley. Tails stayed where he was and knew who it was. The wind went past the boy with the knife and it flew out of his hands and onto the ground. The thing that ran at sonic speed stopped right in front of them.

"Sonic, I knew it was you" Tails exclaimed, excited.

"Tails get back to the workshop" Sonic ordered, "I'll get there soon."

Tails nodded and ran back the way Sonic came and ran through the Great Forest to get to Mystic Ruins.

"S…Sonic, we didn't know he was…you're friend" the leader boy stuttered.

"Best friend to be precise" Sonic said, angry at the boys.

"What are you…going to do to us?" the boy that had had the knife asked.

Sonic was about to say something, when he felt a sudden pain surge through his mind. He screamed at the pain that was surging through him.

"Hey…are you…alright?" asked the leader boy.

He walked over to Sonic and was about to touch him, when Sonic opened his eyes. What the boys saw in the hero's eyes weren't the usual emerald green they've always known. His pupils had dilated and his quills had risen above his head while turning black. A dark blue aura surrounded him and he felt all his anger boil on one target. The four boys that had attacked Tails were the only things on his mind. The boy took a few steps away from the now black hedgehog. The other boys were cowering behind their leader. Sonic stood up smiling a smile of pure evil and hatred. He held up his hand to reveal a dark purple electricity ball in his hand. The boys moved back a little more seeing what they were seeing.

"Time for you to pay the ultimate price for trying to hurt my friend" Sonic exclaimed in a dark voice.

The boys had one last look at the hedgehog before he pointed his hand at the boys and the dark ball blew up once it hit they're leader. Sonic looked at the scene in front of him and smiled evilly. Four bodies were lying in front of him. The blast had instantly killed them.

"There's nothing left for me here so I will take my leave" Sonic said.

Sonic then disappeared from the alleyway and didn't know that a small spy-bot was recording the entire scene. Sonic reappeared outside Tails' workshop and fainted returning back to normal, just before Tails walked to the door.

"Sonic, what happened?" Tails asked.

"T…Tails…I…I…" Sonic then fainted.

_What's Sonic trying to tell me, _Tails thought.


	3. Night Of Nightmares

Chapter 3

Night Of Nightmares

Sonic wandered around in the darkness wondering where he was. Sonic heard some laughter emanating from behind him. Sonic turned around to look at who was laughing, but no one was there.

"That's weird" Sonic said.

Sonic turned around to face forward, when his face met another face staring right at him. Sonic stumbled back.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The dark figure just smiled an evil smile. He looked exactly what Sonic had looked like when he killed the boys. (Although Sonic doesn't know he did that). Its quills were above its head and were black in colour. The eyes were no where in sight, they just glowed. There was a dark blue aura surrounding its body.

"I am you" It said.

Sonic took a few more steps back.

"No, that can't be true" Sonic exclaimed.

"But, it is" it said, getting closer to Sonic.

The dark figure then turned into dark purple smoke and swirled around Sonic.

"Why do you think you could hardly control you're temper when those boys attacked Tails" it said menacingly.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"You will find out soon enough" it said as everything around Sonic changed to the alleyway he saw Tails and the four boys in. Sonic saw himself stopping the boys, telling Tails to leave and something else.

"W…what's going on?" Sonic asked.

No one answered Sonic, so he just watched. Sonic saw that he turned into the exact image that he saw before it disappeared. Then he saw himself firing a blast, but he didn't see if it hit the boys or not.

"Wait! What's going on?" Sonic asked, "Did I hurt those boys or…what?"

Sonic felt someone shaking him, but couldn't see who it was. He then heard a voice he knew well enough to recognise as his brother. Tails.

Sonic woke up and sat up on the couch. Tails moved to the chair across from him. Sonic rubbed his head and then turned to Tails.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"I should be asking you that same thing" Sonic retorted.

Tails just smiled.

"That indicates you're fine" Sonic exclaimed.

Tails nodded, then became serious.

"What about you?" Tails asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked Tails.

"You passed out just as soon as you arrived at my door" Tails told Sonic, "I became worried."

"Hey, I'm fine now and that's all that matters, right" Sonic said.

Just as Sonic finished his sentence, police busted into the room Sonic and Tails were in. They went over to Sonic and handcuffed him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"Sonic The Hedgehog you have been treated with treason of murder" the leader explained.

"This is some sort of joke, right" Sonic exclaimed, "Well, I'm not laughing."

"We're not joking, Mr. Hedgehog" he said, serious.

Two guards grabbed Sonic by the arms and picked him up. Tails stood up and was about to ask what they were going to do to Sonic, when the leader spoke.

"Sonic will be taken to court tomorrow at noon. His other friends will be informed. In the meantime you can find him a worthy lawyer if you don't want him behind bars" the leader explained.

Tails was shocked at what had just happened right in front of his eyes.

_Sonic, what did you do, _Tails thought, worried about Sonic's safety.

Tails ran to his door and flew off to find Sonic a lawyer, for tomorrow the hero will need all the help he can get.


	4. Guilt Or Grief

**Author's note: this is the first time I've done a judge, court thing so if it doesn't sound anything like it please go easy on me. I only watch the Simpsons judge trials not Judge Judy or whatever.**

Chapter 4

Guilt Or Grief

Sonic was walking along the hallway towards the courtroom, Tails by his side. Sonic had his hands in cuffs as well as his ankles. All the people who were in the hall, were staring at Sonic. Disbelief in they're eyes, seeing they're hero in chains and heading towards court.

The guards, who were in front of Sonic, opened the double doors to the courtroom. Sonic's emerald eyes looked around the room. He saw people in seats turning to face him. Some included Amy, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and Rouge. Sonic, then turned his attention towards where he was meant to sit. He saw someone with grey hair and one green eye and the other brown. Sonic realised who it was and couldn't help, but frown.

"The Commander?" Sonic asked.

"You know he's the only human friend we have who know's what to do in court" Tails explained.

Sonic sighed and sat down beside the Commander, while Tails sat beside Amy. Everyone then arose as the judge came into the room. She wore a black coat and black pants. The usual judge look, but she had brownie-red hair down to her shoulders. She had a pair of glasses in front of her eyes and wore normal white gloves like Sonic's and Tails'. As she walked in she saw Sonic sitting down and frowned. The Commander noticed why she was frowning and patted Sonic's shoulder. Sonic looked up at the Commander and sighed as he too stood up. The judge soon took her seat and told everyone they could they're seats as well. A man gave the judge some forms telling her about the problem.

"Judge the case of murder by Sonic The Hedgehog" the Bailiff said.

She nodded and turned to face Sonic.

"How do you plea, Mr. Hedgehog?" she said.

Sonic's eyes moved around the room once again.

_What do I do, what do I say? If I say something wrong I could go to jail for sure, _Sonic thought.

"Mr. Hedgehog?" the judge was starting to impatient with Sonic.

Just as Sonic was about to speak the double doors burst open and somebody in a big hurry ran in. Sonic turned to look to see who it was, but the Commander stopped him. The person who ran in sat down and put his briefcase down on the desk on the other side of the room.

"Sorry, I'm late you're Honour" a familiar voice caught Sonic's ear.

Sonic turned to look at the other side of the room and couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw who his witness was.

"Thank you, for finally showing up Mr..." she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed who it was too.

Everyone stopped and stared at who Sonic's witness was.

"Trouble in traffic or should I say air traffic, oh ho ho ho ho" the man laughed.

Sonic groaned and turned to face the judge his arms folded as he knew this would not end well.

"Mr...Eggman" she finally said.

Eggman nodded and turned to look at Sonic. Eggman had a cheeky grin on his face, when he saw the hedgehog.

"Anyways, Mr. Hedgehog, again how do you plea?" she asked again, hoping not to get interrupted again.

Sonic unfolded his arms, stood up and answered.

"Not Guilty, you're Honour" Sonic said with confidence.

_If I've beaten Egghead heaps of times before, I can beat him here, _Sonic thought.

"Objection" Eggman yelled.

The judge raised her hand for both Sonic and Eggman too sit back down. They did so.

"Mr. Hedgehog may I please call you to the stand?" the judge said.

"Yes, you're Honour" Sonic said.

Sonic hated calling someone "you're Honour" especially if it includes a judge and a court. Sonic stood up from his seat and walked over to to the desk beside the judge's. The Bailiff was waiting in front of the desk with a book in his hands.

_That cannot be good, _Sonic thought.

As Sonic sat down he felt pretty embarrassed at being in a court. Epecially if that court had his friends in it too. Sonic looked up to see the bailiff holding out the book for Sonic to do what he was doing. The Bailiff had one had holding the book and the other hand raised.

_You have got to be kidding me, _Sonic thought.

The Bailiff eyed Sonic and Sonic did what the Bailiff did. Although it was pretty hard with the cuffs on.

_Couldn't they have at least took off my hand cuffs first, _Sonic thought, annoyed.

"Repeat after me" the Bailiff said.

Sonic sighed, then nodded. The Bailiff said the words, then Sonic repeated.

"I, Sonic The Hedgehog, swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" Sonic repeated.

The Bailiff nodded to the judge, then stepped back into his seat. The Commander stood from his seat, knowing he was the only lawyer, he had to ask Sonic the questions. The Commander walked over to Sonic and started pacing back and forth in front of him. Sonic was starting to get nervous, he didn't want to go to jail and thought he never would, seeing as he's the hero of the planet. The Commander stopped pacing and turned to face the judge.

"When you're ready, General" she said.

He nodded and turned to face Sonic, who was now starting to sweat.

"Sonic: what happened last night?" the Commander asked the sweating hedgehog.

"Well, I was watching the sunset to take the time to rest and then..." Sonic was cut off by Amy yelling at him.

Amy stood up and yelled at Sonic.

"What! You went sunset watching without me" Amy cried.

"Ms. Rose, please sit down" the judge spoke.

Amy sighed then sat down. Sonic sighed knowing that once he got outta there he would get a lecture from Amy.

"Please continue, Mr. Hedgehog" the judge said.

Sonic nodded.

"Then, Eggman shot me with his sleep ray or something and took me to his Eggfort. He then put me in a tube of some sort and fired a ray with purple energy in it at me. After that I was weak, so he thought I wouldn't survive a fall from the height we were at. I fell from the Eggfort and found out it was night time when I came to. I ran to the nearest city, which was Westopolis and found something" Sonic explained.

"What was it you found, Sonic?" the Commander asked Sonic.

"About four boys were in an alley and they had Tails" Sonic told them.

"What were they going to do to Tails?" the Commander asked.

Sonic sighed, he didn't want to tell anyone that the boys were going to cut one of Tails' Tails off, but he knew he had to tell the truth. He had made the oath.

"They were going to cut one of Tails's Tails off, because they thought he was a freak. But I came and stopped them and told Tails to leave and...and" Sonic explained.

Sonic was stopped mid-sentence. He didn't remember what happened next. He just remembered telling Tails to leave, then...nothing. Amy had been patting Tails on the shoulder, knowing he didn't like those boys, but he didn't want them killed.

"Sonic: What happened after you told Tails to leave? Did he leave?" the Commander asked.

"Yeah, he left, but..." Sonic trailed off.

"But, what?" the Commander asked.

"I...I don't know. I can't...remember" Sonic explained, lowering his head.

The Commander looked back at the judge. She nodded.

"Mr. Eggman, please, may you come to the stand?" she asked.

Eggman nodded and took his briefcase off the desk he was sitting at and walked past Sonic. Sonic eyed Eggman suspiciously, while Eggman gave Sonic a cheeky grin. Sonic became even more suspicious about what Eggman had in store for him as he sat back down in his seat. Eggman sat down at the same time Sonic did. The Commander stayed in front of the desk, but moved aside as the Bailiff did what he did to Sonic. Eggman repeated what the Bailiff said as he did the same action as the Bailiff. Once they had finished, the Commander moved back in front of Eggman and started asking his questions.

"Eggman: What exactly did you see?" the Commander asked.

"I didn't exactly see it" Eggman answered.

Everyone in the courtroom gasped. Sonic stood up from his chair, angry at Eggman and shouted at him.

"What!" Sonic shouted.

"Mr. Hedgehog, please, be seated" the judge asked Sonic.

Sonic mumbled as he sat back down. The Commander was surprised, but Eggman answered before he could ask.

"But, I did get everything on tape" Eggman retorted.

Now Sonic was really ticked off at Eggman. Sonic stood up and gritted his teeth at Eggman.

"You were spying on me!" Sonic shouted, "Although it is obvious you would try and...!" Sonic shouted at Eggman, but was cut off by the judge.

"Mr. Hedgehog, please, take you're seat!" the judge shouted at Sonic.

Some guards came over to Sonic and grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down. Eggman looked at the judge about to ask if he could show them the video, but before he could she nodded. Eggman opened up his briefcase and took out a small spy-bot and a TV screen that could extend longer and larger. He connected them both together with a small cord and then pressed play. The screen opened up large, so everyone could see.

Everyone watched the little video Eggman took. It showed Sonic saving Tails, telling Tails to leave and then Sonic turning into a black hedgehog. Everyone gasped at this. Sonic's eyes widened, when he saw what he had done. Once the video was over Eggman smiled and Sonic seemed really angry.

_That's the same scene from my dream, _Sonic thought.

"There's my proof" Eggman told them.

Everyone in the courtroom was speechless, until a few seconds later everyone started talking. The judge grabbed her gravle and banged it on the pad on her desk

"ORDER! ORDER!" she shouted.

Everyone stopped talking and turned to face her. Once the judge saw everyone was paying attention to her, she turned her attention to Sonic.

"Since, video proof does not lie..." she started, "...I hereby sentence you. Sonic The Hedgehog to 5 years in imprisonment."

She slammed he gravle down on the pad on her desk again. Sonic stood up and became enraged.

"What! Are you taking HIS side!" Sonic shouted.

"Mr. Hedgehog, please. This is hard enough on me as it is!" she shouted back at him.

"Oh really! HOW! HOW! HOW IS IT HARD ON YOU!" Sonic shouted as he pointed at her.

"My kids are you're biggest fans and if they found I made you get put in jail I'll never hear the end of it!" she shouted back.

"But, I've saved this planet and this world countless times from him!" Sonic shouted, pointing at Eggman.

"Please, just take him away" She said, with little emotion in her voice.

"How do we know this isn't one of his tricks? How do we know if he didn't make that video with his machines?" Sonic shouted.

"GUARDS, DIDN"T YOU HEAR ME? TAKE HIM AWAY!" she shouted at the guards, tears dwelling on the surface of her eyes.

The guards stood up tall and walked over to Sonic. One guard grabbed Sonic's left arm, the other grabbed his right. They picked him up off his seat and dragged him along the floor. The heel of his shoes scraping against the floor, while he was facing Eggman with an angry glance.

"I know you did something to me, Eggman, and you know that I know I'll be watching you!" Sonic shouted.

At his last words before he was out of sight Sonic took one of his hands and did the "I've got my eyes on you" gesture. Eggman had a smile on his face, indicating he liked the way Sonic had reacted. Cream was crying in Amy's shoulder, while Amy was patting her head. Tails was cuddleling his twin tails, thinking about what had just happened. Knuckles' eyes were wide not with shock, but fear. Knuckles had seen pure hatred and rage in Sonic's eyes. And he also noticed Sonic's voice was deeper than usual.

**Yes! This chapter took me three or more hours, but it's done. I made this one longer than the others because I didn't want it to be a two part chapter, because well Sonic's going to jail. I can't even believe it. Next chapter's called JAIL FALLEN HERO, i bet it will be EPIC. Wait! I should know it'll be epic because I'm the author, ha ha. Anyways read and review see ya next chap.**


	5. Jail Fallen Hero

Chapter 5

Jail Fallen Hero

Sonic sat at the back on his cell. Trapped. Trapped from freedom. Stuck with loneliness. Sonic brought his knees up to his chest. A tear fell from his eyes and landed on the stone floor. Sonic couldn't believe it. The one place he thought he'd never have to go to, he was in right now.

_I don't understand, _he thought_, why was I so angry?_

Sonics' ears, then pricked when he heard a noise coming from the door.

_A visitor, _Sonic thought, _please, oh please, let it be Tails._

Sonic stood up from his sitting position and was about to walk toward the door. But he, then saw it wasn't Tails. It was just the guard.

_Oh, it's just the guard,_ Sonic thought.

The guard opened a little door at the base of the cell door and put a plate of chilidogs and a water bottle next to it. Sonics' emerald eyes opened wide at this.

_How'd this guy know my favourite food, _Sonic thought.

"Your friends told us your favourite food was chilidogs, so here they are" The Guard told Sonic.

Sonic looked away from the plate of chilidogs and took a few steps back into the shadows. The guard looked at Sonic and became serious.

"Mr. Hedgehog, you need to eat something" The Guard said.

_That's easy for him to say, _Sonic thought, _he didn't just tell a whole bunch of people that he couldn't remember if he killed someone or not._

Another tear streamed down Sonics' face and landed on the floor. The guard saw Sonics' tear and thought of something that might cheer him up.

"Look, prisnors only get visiters once every week..." The Guard told him, "...maybe seeing your friends will cheer you up."

Sonic heard him and jumped with joy. The Guard saw Sonics' sudden change in emotion and smiled.

"Come on, lets' call your friends" The Guard said.

Sonic walked over to the cell door and the guard opened it. Sonic stepped over his food and let the guard handcuff him. The guard took out a pair of handcuffs and put them on Sonic. He soon, enough locked them so Sonic couldn't take them off. The guard lead Sonic to a phone booth and called his friends.

* * *

><p>Sonic was tapping his foot in the prison cafeteria. Sonic had just called Amy, Tails and Knuckles. They all agreed to come see Sonic. The guard was at the door, waiting as well. Sonic was starting to get nervous<p>

_If they don't get here soon, they'll miss me, _Sonic thought.

"Ten more minutes Mr. Hedgehog" The Guard told Sonic.

Sonic nodded and layed down on the long bench he was on. Sonic closed his eyes and fell to sleep. He would wake up, when they got here.

_After all, they are my friends, _Sonic thought, _They would come and visit me, wouldn't they._

The guard was getting real impatient with Sonics' friends. The guard soon heard low snoring and turned to look at Sonic. Sonic was lying on the long bench, using one of his arms as a pillow.

_He must've gotten bored waiting for them, _The Guard thought.

The guard looked at his watch. He saw it was near the end of visiting hour. He, then looked back at Sonic.

_He misses his friends after just a few hours,_ The Guard thought, _Poor fellow._

The guard walked over to Sonic and picked the sleeping hedgehog up. Sonic felt the change in what he was lying on and he opened one eye. Sonic saw that the guard was hanging Sonic over his shoulder. Sonic opened his eyes fully and struggled to get free.

"Mr. Hedgehog! Please stay still!" The Guard shouted.

"But, my friends!" Sonic shouted back.

"They aren't coming! Now, come on!" The Guard shouted.

"They...aren't...coming" Sonic stammered.

Sonic saw the door for the visitors to come through get smaller and smaller. The guard turned a corner and the door was gone. Sonics' eyes started watering. The guard soon reached Sonics cell, he opened the door, took the cuffs off of Sonics wrists, closed the door and locked it behind Sonic and left. Sonic looked out the little window at the back of his cell and saw no plane. No Tornado. No friends. Sonic turned away from the window, he then saw his chilidogs.

Sonic felt his anger boil, he ran over to the chilidog plate and picked it up. He threw it at the wall of his cell. The plate smashed into pieces, while the chilidogs splattered the wall with their contents. Sonic laid his eyes on the water bottle and picked that up as well. He opened the lid and threw it at the same place he threw the chilidog plate. Water splashed everywhere as the bottle flew through the air. It collided with the wall and fell to the floor. A giant puddle of water was on the floor, where the bottle had landed.

Sonic breathed heavily as he came back to his senses. He saw the mess he made and fell to his knees. Clutching his heart and his head with each hand. He felt as if his heart were breaking into tiny little fragments and flutter away. His head throbbed through the anger, hatred and sadness he had brought upon himself.

_They don't care about me,_ he thought, _they didn't even come to see me._

Sonics' anger started boiling again, but sadness beat it.

_They said they'd come, _he thought, _But they didn't._

Sonic brought his knees into his chest. He put his head on top of his knees and a small tear ran down his face.

_They didn't come, because they don't care, _Sonic thought.

Another tear found its' way out of Sonics' eye.

_I messed up, how could I have believed they would come, _Sonic thought.

He then lowered his head in between his knees and chest. Tears flowed from his eyes to the floor. Sonic had one last thought before he lost himself to anger.

_I was there for them, but they're not here for me, _Sonic thought, _They're not my friends...they're my...ENEMIES._

**Okay, you all know the word, EPIC! This chap is after the GULIT OR GRIEF chap. It's about Sonic feeling all lost and sad. He's now thinking if he should turn to life of crime. And as you can see he is starting to believe that his friends didn't care about him. Anyways hope you enjoyed, please read and review. See ya next chap.**


	6. Breakout

Chapter 6

Breakout

A loud crash can be heard coming from a cell. That cell contained none other than Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonics' fur had turned black, his quills had risen above his head, his eyes had gone from sight. He had an evil grin spread across his face. He had summoned dark energy to the palms of his hands, which now glowed a dark purple. A dark blue aura surrounded the hero, though in this state he doesn't seem like a hero. All that remains in Sonics' mind is hate and anger. The two feelings that drive people into insanity.

Sonic lifted his arms up towards the door and shot all the energy at it. The door was getting weaker from all the force Sonic was putting into his attacks. Sonics' grin grew bigger.

_Last shot is always the luckiest, _Sonic thought.

The dark energy ball grew bigger and bigger, until Sonic let it go. It flew through the air and collided with the door. The door blew up, fire and smoke arose everywhere. The metal door had melted as the fire consumed it. Sonic walked through the fire and continued walking. The sounds of an alarm were starting to affect the guards as they ran through the halls towards the three foot tall hedgehog.

The guards stopped a few metres away from Sonic. Seeing the changes that had taken place to him. He smiled at them as they got their guns out and started shooting. Sonic just continued walking, like the lasers didn't have any effect on him.

"Ha ha ha ha, I've been hit with lasers more times than I recall, they have no effect on me anymore" Sonic laughed.

The guards stared at Sonic, but before they could continue shooting, Sonic shot a few more dark energy balls at them. The guards were hit by the force and as the smoke cleared the guards were lying on the ground. Sonics' smile changed to a wicked grin as he heard more footsteps.

_This is gonna be fun,_ Sonic thought.

Sonic started running as he ran he sent a cyclone of dark energy towards the coming guards. The guards were hit and fell to the ground. Sonic continued running along the long hallway. He came to the cafeteria where he had been stood up by his so called friends. His anger rose, but instead turned to the tables in enjoyment.

_Lets see if they will like this, _Sonic thought.

Sonic put his hands out and a wave of purple electricity came out. The waves were like sound waves, making all the glass shatter, while the electricity destroyed all the tables and chairs. Sonic just laughed at the destruction he had brought. He then continued towards the visitors' door. He broke down the door and continued down the hallway to the control room, where the exit was located.

* * *

><p>Sonic came to the control room and saw guards at computers and he saw the top guard in a box in the ceiling. Sonic looked down at the guards and his evil grin returned.<p>

_How about we have a little fun with them, _Sonic thought.

"Guess whos' come to enjoy the show" Sonic exclaimed.

All the guards looked up from their computers and stared at the black hedgehog.

"Or should I say destroy the show" Sonic said darkly.

All the guards ran to their guns and started shooting at him. Sonic just laughed at them.

"You weak fools, You cannot kill me with those puny toys" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic snapped his fingers and all the guns burst into purple flames. The guards dropped the guns and started stomping on them to put the fire out. But it just became worse. The fires connected to each other trapping all the guards in the middle of the flaming circle. Sonic jumped down from the balcony he was on and landed in front of the guards. His smile growing more as he saw the fear in all the guards eyes.

"W...Why are...y...you...doing this?" One guard stammered.

Sonic walked up to that guard and the guard saw Sonics' smile. One of pure evil, hatred, anger and enjoyment.

"You wanna know why?" Sonic asked.

All the guards nodded their heads, shakily.

"I want you to suffer just like I did. I want everything you ever care about to go up in flames" Sonic exclaimed.

"Your...n...not...Sonic...are you?" Another guard asked.

"No. I'm not that weakling anymore. I'm the new and improved Dark Super Sonic" Sonic exclaimed.

The guards all huddled together watching the insane hero. Sonics' gaze turned to anger.

"Now, before I end your life you shall see what has become of your so called hero" Sonic exclaimed.

He turned to face all the guards directly. All the guards fear rose up in one spot. They were all thinking the same thing. What has become of Sonic The Hedgehog. Sonic laughed at them as he saw their expressions. He lifted hs hand and called for the fire to move in. The purple flame came closer to the guards and soon there were no guards in sight. Just the purple flames of an angered hedgehog. Sonics' laughter got louder and louder as he made the entire prison go up in flames.

* * *

><p>Sonic flew out of the flaming rubble of what used to be a prison. Sonic saw all the fire and damage he had put on the prison. Sonic kept laughing, until he heard a siren and saw a fire engine heading his way. From Sonics' point of view from the air, he felt the wind fly through his rough quills. But he wanted more excitement.<p>

"I know, I'll show them how much damage I can do in...THE GREAT FOREST" Sonic exclaimed as he flew away.

The fire engine stopped in front of the prison and some firefighters saw the top guard outside coughing and spluttering. They ran over to his side and helped him up.

"What happened here" A firefighter asked.

"Sonic The Hedgehog is no more he is..." The top guard stopped and coughed up some flem.

"He is what?" asked the firefighter again.

"...Dark Super Sonic"

**Yes! Sonics' escaped. Wait! Why am I happy, Sonics' freaking insane on destruction. Like Super Sonic and Mephiles. Hope you guys liked this chapter its' about Sonic escaping prison and his angers' been unleashed. Remember read and review. See ya next chap.**


	7. Meeting WHO!

Chapter 7

Meeting Who?

Shadow ran through the terrain of the Great Forest. He sensed something was wrong. He stopped beside a tree and sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke," he growled.

Shadow started running towards where he smelled the smoke. As Shadow ran, he ran into the back of Knuckles. Shadow fell onto his tail while Knuckles fell onto his stomach.

"Who dares…" Knuckles turned around and saw… "Shadow?"

Shadow stood up and dusted himself off.

"Hmph, I'm guessing you smelt it too," Shadow said, crossing his arms.

"Yes. I got a call from the prison while I went to visit Tails, but he wasn't there so I went to the prison alone," Knuckles explained.

"Right, Rouge told me about what happened to Sonic," Shadow smirked. "Shame."

Knuckles grunted and turned in the direction of the smoke.

"When I arrived at the prison, it was levelled to the ground," Knuckles said.

"How?" Shadow asked.

"I have a feeling it may have been Sonic, who did it," Knuckles told Shadow.

"Why do you think that?" Shadow asked.

"Because during the judging, Sonic seemed a little bit angrier than usual. And it also showed it in his voice," Knuckles explained.

"His voice?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"It was a lot deeper than usual," Knuckles said.

A loud boom and maniacal laughter caught their attention and they ran off in that direction.

* * *

><p>A dark aura pulsed in the air as the laughter subsided. Sonic floated above the Great Forest, looking down upon the flaming wreckage of the trees he had alit in purple flames. Sonic brought his hand up to his face and smiled as he clenched his hand into a fist.<p>

"With my new power, I will become unstoppable!" Sonic laughed.

Sonic's ear twitched at a rustle in the bushes and he turned his head towards the noise. Knuckles and Shadow ran out of the bushes and into the clearing. Shadow looked around at the flaming trees and then looked up at Sonic. Knuckles' mouth dropped open at the mess.

"Who are you?" Shadow yelled.

Sonic just laughed at Shadow's question, as if he thought it was stupid. Shadow frowned at the black hedgehog floating in the air.

_Who is this guy, _Shadow thought.

Sonic stopped laughing and lowered himself to the ground. Away from the flaming trees, as they started falling to the ground as well. He faced Shadow and Knuckles with his evil grin spread across his face.

"Answer My Question!" Shadow yelled, sounding ticked.

Sonic started laughing again and once Shadow heard that laugh, he thought it sounded familiar.

_He sounds familiar, but who is he? _Shadow thought.

Knuckles couldn't take it anymore. The pain of seeing the Great Forest beginning to crumple to the ground was making him mad. He screamed and ran at Sonic. Knuckles got his fists ready, but when he reached Sonic, he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Knuckles exclaimed, quite shocked.

Sonic appeared behind Knuckles and punched his back. Knuckles was pushed forward. His face was implanted in the trunk of one tree that wasn't on fire. Knuckles was starting to heat up and Sonic just laughed. Knuckles pulled his face out of the bark and turned towards the pupil-less black hedgehog.

"You're Gonna Pay For that!" Knuckles yelled.

Sonic laughed at Knuckles' remark, then frowned.

"I'm Afraid You're the One Who's Gonna Pay!" Sonic snarled.

"What're you talking about?" Knuckles asked, his rage still high, but starting to be over run by confusion.

Sonic's anger rose higher to the boiling point. Though, Sonic is not showing his anger and instead showing enjoyment in destruction for its place. Sonic's dark aura flared most violently as a huge torrent of wind wrapped around him. Shadow looked around to see if there was a tornado nearby. He, then looked over to Sonic and saw what was creating the wind storm. The aura flaring around Sonic was creating it.

"Stop It! You'll Destroy The Forest!" Shadow shouted over the roaring of the wind.

Sonic glared daggers at Shadow, but turned his attention to Knuckles.

_Shadow wasn't at the hearing so he is not to blame and he didn't promise me that he would visit. So, Knuckles, Tails and Amy are the guilty ones! _Sonic shouted in his thoughts.

Sonic ran at Knuckles at top speed. Knuckles' midnight eyes widened. Sonic caught Knuckles by the neck and threw him against another tree trunk. This one was flaming only on the leaves. Knuckles tried getting up, but Sonic grabbed him around the neck again and pinned him against the trunk.

"I should end your life right now!" Sonic growled through gritted teeth.

Knuckles tried prying Sonic's hand away from his neck, but Sonic's grip was too strong. Sonic felt a stinging sensation in his back. Sonic turned his head around and saw Shadow holding a chaos spear. Sonic dropped Knuckles and smiled.

"Oooo, playtime with the innocent, this shall be fun," Sonic laughed.

Sonic flew into the air and got two dark energy balls in his hands.

"Lets see how much damage we can do…" Sonic said, "…Shad."

Shadow's ruby eyes widened as he heard that name.

"Only one hedgehog calls me that," Shadow said.

"Is that an idea I hear?" Sonic taunted.

"Sonic?" Shadow cried.

Sonic's dark energy balls returned into his hands and Sonic clapped his hands together.

"Bravo, Shadow, You're not as dull as Knuckles is" Sonic smirked.

Shadow growled, but kept his cool. Knuckles walked over beside Shadow and looked up at Sonic.

"What happened to you?" Knuckles asked.

"You Abandoned ME! That's What Happened!" Sonic yelled.

"What! Sonic, we didn't mean to make you feel this way! It wasn't on purpose!" Knuckles shouted up at Sonic.

Sonic's pupil-less eyes narrowed at Knuckles.

"You Are SUCH A Liar! Sonic yelled.

"It's True! Sonic, we couldn't make it! You are being over run by anger!" Knuckles shouted back.

"More Lies!" Sonic yelled, as his aura flared.

"Sonic, just listen to…" Knuckles was cut off by Sonic.

"I'm not going to listen you anymore, Knuckle-brain!" Sonic shouted.

Shadow and Knuckles both stared up at their insane rival; who they have always known to control his anger. But they now realised Sonic's anger had been bottled up for so long it created a separate form that was controlled by all his bottled up rage.

"Now, I shall destroy what means most to you and I shall kill the guilty ones!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY! YEah I Know, I took a break from it for a few months, so What! Like anyone else has done that! Anyway I'm not updating that much because I'm not really spending time on my fanfics. I'm actually starting my own book series. Yeah, I know.<strong>_

_**KID: But, I want to read your fanfictions faster.**_

_**Well, guys, just bear with me until, I get the first book done okay. In another update I may reveal what I'm writing okay.**_

_**VFMH OUT**_

_**Remember, MAYBE REVEAL!**_


	8. A Rivalled Fight

Chapter 8

A Rivalled Fight

Amy and Tails ran through the Great Forest, looking for the cause of the fire and smoke they saw from the workshop.

"I hear laughter coming from a little bit further," Tails exclaimed.

"We'd better hurry and find out what it is, then," Amy cried.

They ran as fast as they could towards the laughter, although they had to take a break from running every few minutes. But what they would find who caused the fire would shock them.

* * *

><p>Shadow and Knuckles were staring in shock up at Sonic; who was floating in the air above them.<p>

"Sonic, let me explain!" Knuckles shouted.

"I have had enough of your lies!" Sonic snarled.

Knuckles sighed in defeat. He didn't realize how much anger Sonic had bottled up for so long. He thought Sonic had only had a little bit of anger inside him, not a whole form full.

_There's no way to convince him. His anger is too strong_, Knuckles thought.

"How about you stop trying to convince him and we start fighting him," Shadow exclaimed.

Knuckles turned to look at Shadow.

"You saw how easily he took me down! He could do the same to you!" Knuckles yelled.

"We've got something he doesn't have," Shadow said.

Knuckles' expression changed from defeat to confusion. Shadow smirked at Knuckles as he turned to him.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"Because we've got the seven Chaos Emeralds," Shadow told Knuckles.

Knuckles' eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you…" Knuckles was cut off by Shadow. "Explanations later, right now we need to stop Sonic."

Sonic stared down at Shadow and Knuckles with a frown.

"Getting bored up here!' he shouted, angrily.

Shadow growled in annoyance at Sonic and the Chaos Emerald Shadow was holding in his hand lifted into the air and started glowing. Six other Chaos Emeralds appeared around Shadow from his quills and he concentrated on their positive energy. Shadow started glowing as a light flew over his body and he started transforming into Super Shadow. Sonic's eyes widened at Shadow's glowing form.

"How did he get all of them?" Sonic asked himself in anger.

The light engulfed Shadow and as the light disappeared, Super Shadow was in Shadow's place. He was a golden yellow colour and his highlights were still red. His quills had rose up above his head, like Sonic's. He looked up at Sonic and saw Sonic's shocked expression. Shadow smiled and flew up to Sonic.

"Now, I think we're even," Shadow smirked at Sonic.

Sonic narrowed his pupil-less gaze at Shadow as he frowned.

"It's still not even," Sonic growled. "But if you insist."

Sonic smiled as he flew towards Shadow. Sonic's aura flared as he approached Shadow. Shadow looked into Sonic's eyes and saw his heartless gaze staring at him. Shadow finally understood how Sonic was staying in this form.

_This form of Sonic's is powered by his anger. If I can get him weak enough to become less powerful, he might revert back to normal Sonic, _Shadow thought.

Sonic brought his arm back and was about to punch Shadow in the face. Shadow saw what Sonic was about to do and his smile grew wider.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow exclaimed.

Sonic's eyes widened at what Shadow just did. Before he could do anything, he froze. Sonic growled in annoyance. Shadow approached Sonic and stared at him from head quills to sneakers. Sonic could see and hear what Shadow was doing, but he couldn't move or talk.

_I should've known Shadow was going to use Chaos Control, _Sonic thought.

Shadow punched Sonic in the stomach, then hit him on the top of his head and Sonic fell to the ground; creating a big crater in the ground.

Knuckles dodged to the side as Sonic landed on the ground. He looked over to Sonic and saw him lying on the ground. Shadow flew down to the ground and kicked Sonic in his stomach again. Chaos Control faded and Sonic could move again. Sonic wheezed and coughed. Sonic stood onto his feet slowly and glared at Shadow. His eyes were glowing and his aura was flaring violently as his anger rose higher.

Shadow teleported behind Sonic and kicked him in the back of his head. Sonic flew over past the crater and landed in front of Knuckles. He looked down at Sonic as Sonic grumbled and growled under his breath. Knuckles punched Sonic in his back and Sonic coughed in the dirt. Knuckles stepped away from Sonic as Shadow came up to him. Shadow picked Sonic up off the ground by his neck and Sonic growled at him.

"You haven't finished me yet, Shadow," Sonic smirked.

Shadow glared at Sonic and squeezed his neck. Sonic coughed and continued smiling. Knuckles ran up to Shadow.

"Shadow, don't kill him. We just need him to calm down," Knuckles said.

"Do you think I know that?" Shadow asked.

Sonic laughed and Shadow squeezed his neck more. Sonic was starting to suffocate as his lungs weren't getting the required air they needed. Sonic's quills started to drop down and turn blue. His pupils returned and he was beginning to look like normal Sonic. Shadow smiled as he saw his plan was working.

Suddenly a hammer hit Shadow in the back and Shadow dropped Sonic. He fell to the ground and coughed some more. Amy and Tails ran up to the fallen Sonic and helped him up.

"Shadow, what is wrong with you?" Amy asked Shadow in anger.

Shadow folded his arms and rubbed his back in pain as he turned back to normal. Sonic's eyes snapped open and he pushed Amy and Tails away from him once he was back on his feet. Amy tripped over a root and Knuckles caught her just before she hit the ground. Sonic looked at all his friends or used-to-be-his-friends. He turned to look toward the flames he had created with his dark form and smiled.

"Sonic, what's going on? Did Eggman destroy this part of the forest?" Tails asked Sonic.

Tails, soon saw the smile on Sonic's face and gasped.

"You did it!" Tails exclaimed.

"Tails, what's going on?" Amy asked.

Tails looked at Amy in fear.

"Sonic was the one that burnt this part of the forest," Tails told Amy.

"I … I don't believe it," Amy said.

"Well, believe it Amy. Sonic, did do it," Knuckles told Amy.

"Yeah, and I'm happy I did," Sonic said.

Amy covered her mouth with her hands.

"That can't be true!" Amy exclaimed.

"He also destroyed the prison and killed half of the guards and prisoners," Shadow explained.

"Actually, I don't I saw anyone make it out alive," Sonic smirked.

"Sonic, what has happened to you?" Amy asked. "What happened to the Sonic I loved."

Sonic folded his arms and huffed.

"Like I would believe that," Sonic said.

Shadow huffed in annoyance.

"Here we go again," Knuckles said.

"Well, you know what? I've had enough! I don't care what any of you say anymore! I'm going to destroy this world and you will go along with it!" Sonic shouted in anger as his aura flared and his dark form returned.

Tails and Amy stared at Sonic's new form and gasped as they saw him look at them. His eyes were completely white. As if there was no emotion left in him except for what was powering him.

"I'd say goodbye but that would be too polite," Sonic snarled.

He lifted the flames around his friends and started laughing again. As the flames closed in around Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, they thought of what has become of their friend and the hero of Earth. The flames started burning their skin and soon there was a bright white light emanating from the group.

"That means they must be done for," Sonic laughed as he flew away.

The light grew brighter and brighter as Sonic flew away, laughing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OOOH! CLIFFHANGER! Wonder what will happen next! HMM! No, seriously I wonder what will happen next. I've thought of how the chapter will begin. Not what it will be about. Anyways, this chapter is when Amy and Tails find out about Sonic's dark form. Hope you've enjoyed. R&amp;R and SEE YA NEX CHAP!<em>**

**_VFMH OUT!_**


	9. Hospitalized Shadows

Chapter 9

Hospitalized Shadows

The green light faded and the blue flames disappeared with it. Amy, Tails and Knuckles uncovered their eyes. They looked around the small area they were in and saw the trees that had been on fire weren't anymore. Everything looked normal again, except for the burnt trees. Amy, then, looked at Shadow and saw him lying on the ground.

"Shadow!" she exclaimed, in a panic.

Amy bent down beside him. The black hedgehog was covered with burns and cuts and was unconscious. Tails and Knuckles looked down at him too.

"He was probably the reason for that green light," Tails said.

"He sacrificed himself to save us," Amy said, tears in her eyes.

Tails checked Shadow's pulse and sighed in relief.

"He's still alive. We just gotta get him to a hospital and fast," Tails told his friends.

Amy looked at Tails with a worried and scared expression.

"But what about Sonic?" she asked. "He's not himself. He must be really sick."

Knuckles shook his head.

"It's his anger. It's created a separate form from the Sonic we know. It's made out of all his rage that he's blocked away from us and others … and I guess … he couldn't keep it there for much longer," Knuckles explained.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, Shadow needs help!" Tails said.

Knuckles walked up beside the fox and picked Shadow up. He threw the black hedgehog over his shoulder and started walking back to the city. Amy was in thought during that time.

_I sure hope Sonic is still under that … evil smile,_ Amy thought.

xxxxx

An hour had passed since they arrived at the hospital and Amy, Tails and Knuckles were waiting for the doctor. The nurses had taken care of Knuckles' wounds from his own fight with Sonic. Soon, the doctor came out of the room Shadow was inside and they all stood up.

"You got him here just in time. He's completely drained of his Chaos energy, but we let him continue holding his Chaos Emerald so he can recharge. But he will have to stay here for a while," the doctor explained.

The three nodded and left, although they were hoping Shadow got better soon, they knew that recharging that much Chaos energy wouldn't take just one night. They walked down the street of Westopolis and turned a corner to see Sonic standing above a dead police officer. Amy, Knuckles and Tails gasped.

The police officer wore normal policemen clothes and a pair of black shades was lying beside the body. The police officer had a very thin neck, which meant Sonic must've strangled him to death. Sonic heard them gasp and turned his head, slightly. He smiled when he saw them, his sharp fangs showing as he smiled. He turned completely around and grinned evilly at them.

"Well, if it isn't my _old_ friends. How ya doing? Bad. How about Shadow? I saw the green blast and at first thought it was you being encased by the fire, but then I finally figured out it was actually Shadow's Chaos powers," Sonic explained.

Knuckles took a protective stance in front of Amy and Tails, but Tails ran from behind Knuckles and up to Sonic. Tears were running down his furry cheeks.

"TAILS!" Knuckles and Amy called out to him.

Tails stopped in front of Sonic. He looked up at him, tears still streaming from his eyes.

"Sonic! Please! Stop This! I Don't Want You To Do This!" Tails shouted at the dark furred hedgehog.

Sonic glared at Tails in anger and picked him up by his neck. Tails started struggling in Sonic's grip. Sonic smirked at the struggling fox in his grip.

"It's Always About You, Isn't It? You Always Think What Is Best For Me When It's Not What I Want!" Sonic shouted in anger.

Sonic tightened his grip on Tails' neck.

"Sonic … please …" Tails wheezed.

"NO! I Have Had Enough! You Didn't Come Visit Me In Jail! I Was Rotting In There! My Soul Was Diminishing, Because Of You! Now You Will Know How I Felt When You Left Me There! Left Me For Dead!" Sonic shouted, but growled the last two sentences.

Tails grabbed Sonic wrists, trying to pry them from his neck.

"Sonic, please … it was for … you … that we did that … and we … couldn't make it…" Tails explained in gasps.

Sonic growled and tightened his grip even more. Tails took in a deep breath before his oxygen was cut off. Amy gasped and grabbed Knuckles' arm.

"Do Something Before He Kills Tails!" Amy screamed at him.

Sonic looked at them and then back at Tails.

"You Have Been In My Way For Too Long! Always Following Me!" Sonic shouted. "Well, No More."

Sonic's aura flared and his pupils disappeared. He had kept his pupils while he talked to the fox.

"Sonic, please … I followed you, because you wanted me too. I wanted … to go on those adventures with you," Tails cried, while trying to get air. "Y … You're my brother, Sonic."

Sonic's pupil-less eyes widened and just as Tails was about to lose consciousness from loss of air, he let go. Tails fell to the ground, clutching his neck and looked up at Sonic. The darkened hedgehog was glaring down at him, emerald eyes in sight, breathing heavily. He turned and ran off.

"SONIC! WAIT!" Tails shouted with a choked voice.

But Sonic didn't come back, he had already ran around the corner. Away from his friends. Away from his brother. Tails.


	10. The Fox And The Rabbit

Chapter 10

The Fox And The Rabbit

It has been one week since Tails, Amy and Knuckles had last seen Sonic. He had just killed a police officer and nearly took Tails' life as well. If Tails hadn't had said Sonic was his brother, Sonic would've definitely killed him. Shadow was still recharging his energy from the huge attack Sonic had made him and the others encounter. Although he was still recharging he was allowed to leave the hospital.

The four of them were at Cream's house at the moment, having tea. Cream skipped over to the group and poured them a cup of tea each. They took a sip of their tea except for Tails. He just sighed and stared at his. Cream sat on the ground and looked over at Tails. She noticed that he wasn't taking a sip of tea and looked at him in concern.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Cream asked.

Tails jumped at her voice and looked at her with fear in his blue eyes.

"Huh! Oh, nothing," Tails said, quietly.

Cream looked at Tails in concern as Vanilla came into the room with a tray of a variety of cookies. Cheese by her side.

"Here you, Dearies, go," Vanilla said, putting the tray down.

"Thank you, Vanilla," Amy said, taking a cookie.

Vanilla smiled at her but noticed the tone of fear in her voice.

"Amy, what is wrong? Why are you children so upset?" Vanilla asked.

"It's … Sonic," Amy said.

"What is wrong with him?" Vanilla asked, oblivious to the hedgehog's dark form.

Amy looked at Vanilla with tears in her eyes. The older rabbit sat on the couch cushion beside Amy to comfort her.

"You know how he was sent to…" Amy couldn't get the word out of her mouth. It scared her to know that her hero was turned into a worse person than Eggman. "…Prison?"

Vanilla put an arm around Amy as tears started to come from her eyes.

"Yes, I do, Dear. I had hoped that would never happen to him," Vanilla said.

Amy looked at Vanilla as more tears appeared in her eyes.

"W…Well … he escaped and caused half of the Great Forest into ruins," Amy told the rabbit.

Both rabbits gasped and Cheese covered his mouth in shock for his friend.

"He also caused many deaths while he was escaping the prison because he … destroyed the prison," Knuckles said, finally speaking.

The two rabbits stared at the four other mobians in the room. Sonic, the hero of Earth had actually killed someone under his own free will. The room went under a small silence as that sentence left Knuckles' mouth. Cream finally broke the silence as she asked the most painful question there was.

"Why would he do that?" Cream asked, oblivious of Tails' growing pain.

"He had too much anger inside of him. He couldn't control it anymore. After the trial, it came to an unbearable stage and he … let it loose. It created a separate form from our Sonic and its known as Dark Super Sonic or something under those lines," Knuckles explained to the rabbit.

Finally, Tails couldn't take it anymore and he got off the couch and ran outside to the porch-swinging seat with tears rolling down his cheeks. The others watched him leave and Amy sighed.

"He's been like this since we last saw Sonic. He nearly killed Tails and he didn't show any emotion other than anger while doing so," Amy told the two rabbits.

Cream looked to where Tails went. She got off the ground and ran after him. She ran onto the porch and found him on the porch-swing. Head in his hands, sobbing. Cream walked over to him and sat down beside him on the swing.

"Tails…" she said his name quietly as not to make him angry or frightened.

Tails looked up at Cream and wiped his nose and eyes of any extra tears that could've gotten there.

"H…Hi Cream," Tails said.

Cream's eyes looked at him in concern as his eyes shifted to his feet.

"Tails, can you tell me what's wrong. Mother says that most of the time it works and makes you feel better," Cream told him.

Tails sniffed and released a small whimper.

"It's Sonic, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded and put his hands on his head.

"I try my hardest to help him, but I always end up getting in trouble and not helping him. I'm as useless as a broken piece of metal," Tails said, starting to cry again.

Cream shook her head at him. Her bunny ears flopping behind her head as she shook it.

"You've done lots for this team, Tails. You've created gadgets and inventions that not even Eggman could make. You've made us a true team. And Sonic's really grateful to have you as a sidekick and friend," Cream explained to Tails.

"If he's so grateful, why'd he try to kill me?" Tails asked Cream, finally looking at her.

She bit her lip, trying to think of something. She remembered what Knuckles had told them inside and smiled.

"Because that wasn't Sonic, Tails," Cream told him.

"It was, Cream. I know him better than anyone. I know his voice, what he looks like, his … eyes," Tails said, breaking into tears once more. "That was Sonic!"

Cream leaned closer to him and hugged him. He needed all the comfort he could get.

"I know how close you and Sonic are. You two are as close as brothers. Just like Amy and I are as sisters. I'm sure that if we try, we can get the old Sonic back," Cream told Tails.

Tails looked at Cream and his tears stopped coming from his eyes.

"You're right. I'm giving up too easily. Usually I don't give up when Sonic's around, but that's because he doesn't give up. When I need Sonic to depend on, he's there. But when he needs me, I give up on him," Tails said.

"Tails, we'll be helping you all the way. All of us want Sonic back. We'll get him back. It's just going to take some time," Cream told him, wiping a tear from his eye.

Tails nodded and smiled at her and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Cream," Tails said.

Cream just giggled as she hugged him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!<strong>_

_**I have been reading my reviews all the time and I saw that some people have been telling me to hurry up and have been calling me names. I do not approve of it. I take my time with my fanfics because I don't want there to be any spelling or grammar errors. As well as having good ideas in the chapter. I have had really bad writers block as well, so if you think I have stopped writing a story, I have not. It's not discontinued. I would never do that. I just have been very busy with school work (Like I say in my other author notes) as well as writers block. For those of you who write fanfics on this website, you know what I mean. For those of you who don't, please be patient and stop saying those things in the reviews. Thank you for taking the time to read this author note as it is very important. I don't like being called names. I have enough of that crap at school. I don't want to start a fight, just telling you my reasons as good I can. Thank you.**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	11. An Alliance

Chapter 11

An Alliance

In a desert-like area outside of Westopolis was the Great Unknown. Many rock mountains were around the desert area, making up for where there weren't any buildings. There was a sandy dirt road leading to a large metallic building though, and on that dirt road, sand was being blasted up off the ground. The metallic building was a base, a hidden, unknown and abandoned base. The kicked up sand was being kicked up by Sonic as he ran towards the base. He had an evil smirk upon his lips. He was going to the base to see if Eggman's army was there. He ran up to the huge double, sliding doors and he got into a spinning ball and plummeted himself at the door. He went through the metal doors and came out the other side of the door. There was a small hole from where he came from on the other side to get in. Sonic's smile grew wider as he walked down the metal halls of the base. He walked down until a robot came into the hallway and blocked his road along with some more robots.

Sonic growled, "Looks like Egg-head is still here." Sonic's smirk widens and he takes a battle stance. He jumps at the robots and zips through them as fast as he could. Once he was done he appeared on the other side of the robots as they all fell apart and fell to the ground in pieces from his speed attack. Sonic stood up and folded his arms with a frown, "That was too easy. Is Eggy even trying?"

He then looked up and saw a camera bot taking photos of him. Sonic laughed at the puny robot Eggman used to watch him.

"Eggman Really Thinks He Can Stop Me! He Knew I Was Coming, But He Couldn't Make Better Forces To Withstand _This _Power!" Sonic exclaimed, clenching his fist and making a dark blue flame appear around it. Sonic looked back up at the camera bot and threw the blue flame at it. The flame made impact with the small camera bot and it burst into flames. Sonic smiled and continued down the hallway.

He ran down the hall, destroying any robots that dared to stand against him or intruded him in his own-made mission. He, soon, came to the door that he knew led into Eggman's computer room. Sonic got two bomb balls in his hands and threw them at the double sliding doors. He smiled as the door blew up from the impact and both doors flew into the room. He heard a familiar scream and knew that the flying doors had given Eggman a fright.

Sonic walked into the large room with a large computer at the opposite side of the room of where Sonic was. Eggman was sitting in his flying mobile thing so as he could make a quick escape if need be. There was a circular chamber in the middle of the room which was probably connected to the computer. Sonic turned his attention to the frightened Doctor. The two sliding doors were leaning against the computer and Eggman glared down at Sonic with fear and anger.

"Well, well, Doc. Seems you picked the same base I wanted to use for my own plans," Sonic said, gesturing to the room around them.

"What do you want Sonic?" Eggman asked the dark hedgehog while pushing his glasses up his nose.

A smirk crawled onto Sonic's lips at that question. "I want to join your army."

The answer to Eggman's question came as a surprise to him. He stared down at the hedgehog, who folded his black arms across his non-peach chest, in shock. Eggman remembered after the judging of the hedgehog's fate to go to prison that he had become a lot easier to anger than usual. Eggman had also noted that at the end of judging the hedgehog's voice had deepened into a sort of … demonic way. Eggman was hesitant to let him join, because even though it looks as if Sonic has turned evil he still hates Eggman and he knew that. Eggman knew that maybe the only reason Sonic wanted to join him was so he could either take over the world himself or destroy his friends while doing the same to the world and Eggman didn't want that. He wanted the world all to himself. But even though Sonic may be evil now he still is a hero and may have a grudge against Eggman for making his anger less controllable.

Sonic held his hand out as Eggman lowered his hovercraft to near the ground in front of Sonic. "So, Doc, what do you say? Because you know how easily I can destroy you if you don't let me join," Sonic told Eggman while an evil smirk went across his lips.

Eggman glared at Sonic in suspicion, "What's in it for me?" He didn't trust Sonic even more than usual now as the hedgehog has given into his dark side and anger.

"You let me join your army and be your best and I'll make sure you take over the world," Sonic told Eggman. "So, what do you say?"

Eggman looked at Sonic's hand and then at the hedgehog's face. _There's something wrong going on here, but I can't put my finger on it. I don't trust him, but if I don't let him join he'll destroy me and everything I own, _Eggman thought. He sighed, leaned over the dashboard of his hovercraft and grabbed Sonic's hand. He could feel the hedgehog's dark, angry energy surging through his body as he clasped his hand, then, he shook it. "Fine," he said. "But you better not do anything to betray me."

Sonic unclasped Eggman's hand and put his hand over his heart as if hurt, "Eggy, I'm ashamed that you would think that of me. And anyways why would I want to betray you? I don't want the world … all I want is to destroy those who left me for dead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Check my update on 'A Love From The Past'. You'll see my recent author note there. Can't be bothered to write another here as its nearly 12 at night now. YAWN!<strong>_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


	12. Trust Or Betray

Chapter 12

Trust Or Betray

Trust Or BetrayEggman was sitting at his desk in his office in his base. He was wondering what to give Sonic for his first mission … although he knew that the anger controlled hedgehog would probably take over his empire after that first mission. Eggman was thinking that Sonic was going to betray him after the mission he would give him once he thought of it. He hadn't even given the hedgehog a job yet, which made the dark hedgehog rise in suspiscion of things the Doctor was hiding from him. Eggman sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked at the ceiling before hearing the door open. He got back into place and watched Sonic, close the door behind him, walk into his office and stand in front of his desk, calmly, with his arms folded.

Sonic glared at Eggman, he'd had the decency to show his emerald eyes while here. "Why haven't you given me any jobs yet?" he growled, impatiently.

Eggman frowned at him, ever since Sonic got into his army and was made his best, the hedgehog had been acting even more angrier and impatient than after what happened. Eggman noted that he must really want to get back at his friends for not visiting him in jail, but he was the cause of him being sent to prison not his friends, shouldn't Sonic be trying to kill him not them. He didn't worry about that now, but he knew sooner or later that Sonic would try and do it.

"The reason is I think that since you have just joined that you need some rest until your first mission," Eggman told him.

That seemed to set Sonic right off. His pupils disappeared and he gritted his teeth as his aura flared, angrily. "You Just Think I'm Not Ready For Whatever You Have For Me!"

"No, Sonic, truth is I don't know what your first assignment is going to be."

Sonic's aura stopped flaring and his pupils returned, but his teeth remained gritted. "So, do you want me to train or stay bored in my quarters?"

Eggman shrugged his shoulders as he clasped his hand together on his desk, "Train. Work in the factory to help make robots. Relax in your quarters. I don't care, do whatever you feel up for." Truth be told, Eggman was kinda scared of Sonic that's why he was letting him roam freely in the base.

Sonic growled and banged his fist on the desk. "I DON'T WANNA SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING! I WANT TO GO OUT THERE AND FIND THOSE WHO DID THIS TO ME!"

Eggman was shaking in fear, his glasses nearly falling off his nose from the bang. "W...Well, sorry Sonic, you will have to w...wait until I give you the a...a...assignment."

Sonic leaned on the desk, both hands on it as he glared at Eggman, his eyes disappearing in the process to show Eggman how scary he can be. "I know you are afraid of me and I know you don't trust me which is why … I don't trust you either, because one of us could betray the other when the other least expects." Sonic stood back up and folded his arms, his eyes returning.

Eggman straightened himself and cleared his throat, "Yes, they could."

Sonic nodded and turned around, leaving, a small smirk appearing on his face as he left. "And you're that person, Doc."

Once the door closed Eggman sighed in relief. "I thought I might have a heart attack from that." He snapped his fingers and Orbot, a little red-round robot, came out of the wall and rolled over to Eggman.

"Did you need me for something, Sir?" it asked.

"Yes, can you keep a close eye on Sonic and make sure he doesn't … betray me."

Orbot nodded and rolled away from Eggman and merged with the wall. Eggman sat in his desk and looked at the ceiling again while leaning back in his chair, thinking of a plan to use against Sonic if he ever is betrayed against.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I still have writers block guys, but it let down for me to do this. Isn't that great. I've got an idea of what the nex chap of DNWOLFA will about I just gotta write it. And if you have any questions on this story, please don't be afraid to ask NICELY, please, and I'll answer them for you in the nex chapter.<strong>_

_**P.S. If I remember. XD**_

_**VFMH OUT!**_


End file.
